In propellant-driven inhalers, the active substances are stored together with the propellant in cartridge-like canisters. These canisters generally consist of an aluminium container sealed with an aluminium valve cup in which a valve is embedded. A canister of this kind can then be placed in the inhaler in the manner of a cartridge and is either left there permanently or replaced with a new cartridge after use. Since chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) were proscribed on the grounds of their ozone-destroying properties at the Rio de Janeiro Conference at the beginning of the 90s, the use of fluorohydrocarbons (FHC) is promoted as an alternative for use in propellant-driven inhalers. The most promising example to date are TG 134a (1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane) and TG 227 (1,1, 1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane). Accordingly, existing systems of delivery for treatments by inhalation have had to be converted to CFC-free propellants and new delivery systems and active substance formulations have had to be developed.
Surprisingly, it has been found that aluminium canisters are not always resistant to drug formulations containing fluorohydrocarbons as propellants but have a high risk of corrosion depending on the composition of the formulations. This is particularly true of formulations which contain electrolytes and/or free ions, particularly free halides. In these cases, the aluminium is attacked, which means that aluminium cannot be used as a casing material for the canisters. Similar instabilities in the aluminium canisters have been observed when fluorohydrocarbons are used as propellants if the formulations contain acid or basic components, e.g. in the form of the active substances, the additives, in the form of stabilisers, surfactants, flavour enhancers, antioxidants, etc.